Gemma's Avaloran Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: Gemma was watching her favorite show when she made a wish and now she's in the show! Will she find a way home or stay and have the adventure of a lifetime? I don't own Elena of Avalor I only own my oc
1. Welcome to Avalor!

_In a kingdom old and grand (Elena)_

_A princess bravely rules the land (Elena)_

_With her family by her side (Elena)_

_It's a wild and daring ride_

_Elena, Elena of Avalor_

_Myth and mystery every where (Myth and mystery everywhere)_

_Loyal friends are always there (Loyal friends are always there)_

_Magic shines from deep within (Magic shines from deep within)_

_Let her royal reign begin_

_(Music)_

_Elena, Elena, Elena of Avalor!_

**Third Person pov: **It was a beautiful summer evening and one twelve year old girl was daydreaming. "GEMMA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" A sharp voice shouted.

"Coming!" Gemma called back, she looked in the mirror to see a sweet girl with tan skin, long brown hair in pigtails wearing a short-sleeved orange dress.

Gemma was wearing matching orange flats and had shining green eyes. _"I got Papi's eyes but I look like Mami." _Gemma thought happily, she's half Latina.

"NOW GEMMA!" Aunt Casey shouted, Gemma ran downstairs as she thought about her parents and the reason she had to live with her mean Aunt.

"What's wrong Aunt Casey?" Gemma asked her Aunt, she's a strict woman. "My party is starting soon and I want you out of sight." Casey told her niece.

"Yes, Aunt Casey." Gemma said with a sigh, so Gemma got some food and went back to her room then decided to watch her favorite Disney Junior show.

Gemma's favorite show was 'Elena of Avalor' since she loves everything about it. _"I wish my family could be like Elena's." _Gemma thought sadly.

One of Gemma's tears hit the remote, and the t.v. started glowing. "What on earth?" Gemma muttered, the glow became brighter and brighter by the second.

The glow became so bright that Gemma had to shield her eyes just then she started to feel sleepy so Gemma fell backward until she hit solid ground and passed out.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Elena was in the family room with her sister Isabel, cousin Esteban and their grandparents Luisa and Francisco just relaxing.

"It's been so quite lately." Isabel commented, Victor and Carla haven't been around to cause trouble. "That is a good thing." Elena replied to her little sister.

No one has seen the Delgado's since they caused trouble in the Kingdom of Coronado and that was when Shuriki had been vanquished once and for all.

Not to mention that Fiero had been arrested that same say. "It's good to be able to relax." Esteban added, he was reading a book like he usually does.

Just then three Jaquins came into the room. "We've found something!" Skylar told them, the royal family became tense. "What is it?" Elena asked him.

Migs explained that while he, Luna and Skylar were patrolling, Luna spotted an unconscious young girl in the courtyard after seeing a bright glow.

"We'd better get the doctor." Luisa told Francisco, they had asked Armando to get the doctor while Gabe carried the young girl to a guest room to rest in.

While the doctor examined the young girl, Isabel and Elena stayed with her. "I wonder when she'll wake up." Isabel whispered to Elena, she was curious.

"Hopefully soon Isa." Elena whispered back, she wanted to know who the girl was and if she's working with the Delgado's but soon the sister's fell asleep.

An hour later, Gemma came too. _"Where am I?" _Gemma wondered, she looked around then room then saw Isabel and Elena next to the bed she was in.

_"Princess Isabel and Elena? What's going on?" _Gemma asked herself mentally, she was deep in thought that she didn't notice Isabel was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Isabel asked Gemma, she jumped at Isabel's voice. "I'm fine." Gemma replied quietly, they started to talk as Elena woke up.

"Good to see your up." Elena said with a smile, Gemma and Isabel jumped. "Mind if I ask you some questions?" Elena asked Gemma, she shook her head.

Once Elena was satisfied with Gemma's answers, she decided that it was best to let Gemma rest some more but Isabel suggested a lullaby be sung to Gemma.

[Play A La Nanita Nana from Cheetah Girls 2]

[**Isabel**]

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

[**Elena**]

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

[**Isabel and Elena**]

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_(Music)_

[**Isabel and Elena**]

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella!_

Once the song was over, Isabel and Elena made sure that Gemma was asleep before heading to the council room for an emergency council meeting that had been called.

"She must be a spy!" Esteban quickly said, he was the first to talk. "A twelve year old spy? I don't think so." Naomi replied to him, they often butted heads.

"But who is she?" Francisco asked them, he and Luisa were worried. "Her name is Gemma." Elena announced, everyone looked at her and she began to explain.

Gemma was in her at her house which is located in the kingdom of Costa Luna, a small almost non-existent country which is why they've never heard of it.

"But how did she get to Avalor?" Luisa asked Elena, she told them that Gemma saw a bright glow coming from her room and passed out as it got brighter.

"What should we do with her?" Naomi asked everyone, they all agreed that Gemma will stay with them until they find out about that glow and send her home.

Esteban suggested that Gemma have an escort to help keep an eye on her. "Thank you for volunteering, Esteban." Elena said happily, Esteban stumbled over his words.

It was too late to change Elena's mind so now Esteban was stuck being a babysitter to a twelve year old girl who ended up in their kingdom with no explanation.

He hoped that Mateo, the royal wizard would be able to send Gemma back home before she had the chance to cause trouble or interfere with his work.

**First chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and Costa Luna is from Princess Protection Program, please review and no flames! **


	2. Esteban the Babysitter!

**Gemma pov: **I woke up thinking everything that happened was just a dream and that I fell asleep.

"Good morning!" Isabel's cheerful voice greeted me, I was fully awake now. _"It wasn't a dream!"_ I mentally shouted in my head.

"Good morning." I replied softly, Isabel came into the room holding a dress similar to her's only it was orange with matching shoes.

Isabel told me that I would wear this dress while mine was being cleaned and that the royal dress maker was getting more dresses made.

"You don't have to waste those on me." I told her, I didn't want the royal family to have clothes made for since I didn't need that many.

But to my dismay, Luisa was the one who insisted on it so I took the dress and shoes then changed in the bathroom that was in the room.

After I came out, Isabel helped me with my hair and then we went downstairs for breakfast all while chatting on the way down.

I was amazed that I would be eating with royalty but that also made me uneasy since Esteban would be watching me during breakfast.

"Our guest is awake!" Esteban told everyone, they looked at me so I hid behind Isabel since she was closer to my age I felt comfortable.

"It's alright." Isabel whispered to me, I slowly came out. "Hola." I greeted shyly, Elena and her grandparents smiled at me and greeted back.

As soon as we started to eat, everyone was going over their plans for the day and when I heard that Esteban was going to watch me, I paled a little.

"_I don't want to be alone with him!" _I thought worriedly, Esteban always made me nervous and that was when he was a character on a show.

Once breakfast was done with, I tried to follow Isabel to her lab, key word 'tried'. "You're coming with me." Esteban said as he took my hand.

I stayed quiet while Esteban did his job as Chancellor since being disruptive would be a huge mistake on my part and I didn't want to bug him.

At one point we were stopped by Higgins who slipped into a suite of armor and got the helmet stuck which made me giggle at the scene.

While Esteban tried to help Higgins get the helmet and armor off, I sneaked away and backtracked to the music room that we had passed.

"Finally, I can relax." I said with a sigh, any places that had books or instruments in them always made me feel better and able to relax.

I saw the piano and went over to it. "Would he play it if he was here?" I asked myself, I was thinking of my best friend Leon who loved to play the piano.

Leon was older than me by two years and looked a little bit like Mateo only Leon has blue eyes. "He would play our favorite song." I replied to myself.

I could see it now, the two of us still at school inside the music room. _"Ready to hear it?" Leon asked me._ I would reply. _"Yeah!" I told him_.

[Play My Satellite Girl from Satellite Girl and Milk Cow]

[**Leon**]

_Are you doing alright?_

_I know you had some things you needed to figure out..._

_Did you find that something you were looking for?_

_Because all I can think about is when you'll return...oh_

_Can you hear me tonight?_

_It breaks my heart to know you might be hurting now_

_Do you know how much that you mean to me,_

_And everything you helped me learn?_

_I just wanna hold you close for a while_

_I am a cow so come and tip me for a smile_

_I haven't felt this way for someone before..._

_Till you_

_Till you_

_Please come home to me_

_It took me long enough to know that you're my world_

_If you come on back, I'll give my all to you_

_KITSAT-1, my Satellite Girl_

_I love you KITSAT-1, my Satellite Girl!_

_"That was awesome!" I said with a smile._ Leon would smile back and say. _"I hope you know that you're my KITSAT-1." Leon told me. _We both knew that we liked each other.

"So, this is where you disappeared to!" Esteban scolded, I looked at him and knew I was trouble. "I'm sorry." I replied sadly, my voice shook with fright.

Esteban's looked softened and gently told me not to wander off without telling him again and I promised that I'd never do it again to which he nodded.

I walked over to him and he took my hand again to make sure that I wouldn't run off and I realized that Esteban was acting like Papi would have in that moment.

A little while later, lunch was ready and I sat by Isabel who asked if I could help her with something in her lab, I looked to Esteban to see if it was okay.

"Very well but listen to Isabel." Esteban told me, I smiled at him and nodded. "Let's go!" Isabel told me, we raced to her lab leaving the grown-up's behind.

Isabel and I worked on her plans for what looked like a water slide. _"If she only knew what my world was like, she'd get new ideas!" _I thought with a smirk.

The two of us worked and talked about different things like what similarities Avalon and Costa Luna held or what our families were like but kept some things secret.

"Isabel, Gemma! It's time to play olaball!" Elena called to us, I was confused as to why they'd include me in the game but I was happy and had tons of fun playing.

Elena and Isabel helped me learn the rules so I could play. "Are you sure you've never played before?" Gabe asked me, I told him it was my first time playing olaball.

_"However, I do play soccer so that helps."_ I thought with a laugh, Elena and her friends were practicing for an upcoming game against Princess Valentina's kingdom.

Isabel and I went back to her lab and decided to talk a bit more. "Maybe we can enroll you at my school." Isabel suggested, I thought that was a good idea.

So we went ask her grandparents, they thought it was a good idea but Esteban thought I should be castle schooled instead of going to public school.

In the end it was decided that I would go to school with Isabel but that would happen after we went to the kingdom of Corondado and I couldn't wait.

_I'll get to meet real sirena's!" _I thought happily, I always knew that sirena's weren't evil just misunderstood and now everyone knows it as well.

I wonder if Princess Marisa will let me tour her kingdom and if Prince Marzel will get together with Naomi since they would make a cute couple.

Guess I'll find out when we get to Corondao but I also hope we don't run into Victor and Carla since they'd cause trouble for everyone again which is bad.

**New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter but I do own Leon, please review and no flames!**

**Also Satellite Girl and Milk Cow is the name of an anime** movie.


	3. Sirena Melody!

**Third Person pov: **Today Gemma and the royal family are in the Kingdom of Coronado.

"Victor and Carla have been spotted in the area so we need to be careful." Elena told her friends, they'd be ready.

Gemma on the other hand was wearing her shell necklace for a really good reason. "I hope I won't have to use it." Gemma whispered.

Once the ship was docked, everyone went to the beach to find Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel waiting for them.

Naomi introduced Gemma to their friends and they were happy to meet another human but were surprised that she accepted them.

"Want a tour of our kingdom?" Marisa asked Gemma, she looked at Esteban who nodded. "Yes, please!" Gemma replied with a smile.

The fact that Gemma looked to Esteban for permission did not escape Elena, her family or her friends since they knew him so well.

Soon the undersea tour was underway. "It's so beautiful down here." Gemma said happily, soon Cuco the hippocampus joined them.

He and Gemma were playing a game of tag which led to them bumping into Daria. "Who is this?" Daria asked as she looked at Gemma.

Marzel told her that Gemma is Elena's new friend and that she's a guest in the kingdom, Gemma showed respect by bowing to Daria.

This act surprised the sirena's since the bow was shown to those who were either royalty or those who had the respect certain people.

"I like this girl." Daria said with a smirk, after she left to finish patrolling the area, Gemma and the others went back to the surface.

Once up on the beach, Gabe saw that King Pescoro and Queen Camila were discussing what they knew of the Delgado's situation.

"Well, well, if it isn't Princess Elena and company." Victor's voice rang out, everyone tensed. "Where are you two?" Mateo asked him.

"Look up!" Carla's voice followed her father's, everyone looked up to the cliffs. "What do you want?!" Naomi asked with a growl.

"We'll be taking you're new friend." Victor said with a sneer, Elena and her friends got in front of Gemma. "Not gonna happen!" Gabe replied.

Victor and Carla started using their magic to get to Gemma while Elena used her scepter and Mateo used his magic to fight back.

Gemma was worried about her friends getting hurt so she did what she had to. "ORANGE PEARL VOICE!" Gemma called out.

Everyone saw Gemma's dress change into an orange princess dress, her hair become longer and the pearl change into a mic.

[Play Birth of Love from Mermaid Melody]

[**Gemma**]

_Ai to yume ga_

_Hitotsu ni nari_

_Kanashii "ima"_

_Wo hoshikuzu_

_Ni shite_

_Kureru kara_

_Shinjite..._

_Umareta koto_

_Hokori ni shite_

_Tsuyoku_

_Hikaru tenshi_

_No you na_

_Manazazhi wo_

_Kumora_

_Senaide_

_Kono chikara_

_Yume no tame_

_Ni_

_Kaseru nara_

_Umarete_

_Yukitai no_

_Ai ni naratai..._

"STOP IT!" Victor shouted in pain, everyone turned to the Delgado's. "That song is too sickly sweet!" Carla added in, Marisa and her family knew this power.

_Itsumo soba_

_De_

_Mitsumetekita_

_Osorenaide_

_Tabi datte yuku_

_Sono yuuki_

_Mabushii_

_Kurai ginga_

_Terasu tame ni_

_Umaretekita_

_Inochi no hikari_

_Sono imi wo_

_Tsutaete itte_

_Sono chikara_

_Ai no tame ni_

_Tsukau nara_

_Mirai no chizu_

_De sae_

_Kaete yukeru_

_Wa_

_Kono chikara_

_Yume no tame_

_Ni_

_Hateru nara_

_Umarete_

_Yukitia no_

_Ai ni naritai..._

As the song came to end, Gemma had something to say. "LOVE SHOWER PICTH! HOW 'BOUT ENCORE!" Gemma asked with a smile, the Delgado's left the scene.

"We'll be back!" Victor shouted out, after they left, everyone gathered around Gemma asking her about how she did that as she changed back to normal.

Gemma told them that her necklace is magical and that helps to protect her and anyone else from harm. "My Mami gave it to me." Gemma added in.

Marisa and her family knew that Gemma's singing was really sirena magic so they'd have to keep and eye on her and monitor her singing voice just to be safe.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames! **


	4. Wonder's of the Sea!

**Third Person pov: **It's been two days since Victor and Carla tried to take Gemma but failed.

Now Isabel and Esteban are going on a tour of Marisa's home along with Gemma since she's been down there.

"Why must I go?" Esteban asked her, Gemma thought it was a good idea to take him with. "So you can relax." Gemma replied.

Esteban has been working non-stop since they've been in Coronado and he needs to take a break so Elena made him take one.

That's when Isabel and Gemma convinced Esteban to go underwater to see where the sirena's live and to play for a while.

"You three ready?" Marisa asked with a smile, Isabel and Gemma were excited but Esteban was not so excited for the tour.

All through out the tour Esteban listened to what Marisa was saying but he was not interested in the beauty of the sea floor.

"What should we do?" Marisa asked Gemma and Isabel, she was worried that the chancellor was not having a good time.

"Cousin, why aren't you having fun?" Isabel asked Esteban, he sighed and said that he was just not interested in the sea floor.

"But there's more to the ocean underneath." Gemma told him, Esteban was skeptical about what she saw in this place.

[Play Wonder Time from Strawberry Shortcake]

[**Gemma and Isabel**]

_When you look just where _

_You're going_

_Never stopping to explore_

_You miss all the world around you_

_You treat your eyes to the_

_Narrow view ahead_

_But if you pause just for a_

_Moment_

_You'll see things you can"t_

_Ignore_

_And the wonder will astound you_

_Like the world that's there on_

_The ocean bed_

[**Chorus**]

_It's wonder time_

_Time to open up your eyes_

_It's wonder time_

_And let the sea stars all align_

_Time to live_

_Time to give to wonder time_

_There's a forest made of seaweed!_

_There's a fish that has a light!_

_Look-a pearl to big to measure_

_With a rainbow dancing_

_Magically inside!_

_Feed some sea grass to a seahorse_

_Take a flying fish's flight_

_You'll discover real treasure_

_Make the choice to travel_

_Open-eyed_

_It's wonder time_

_Time to look beneath the surface_

_Wonder time_

_Playing in the wondershine_

_Wonder time_

_Time to take in all_

_The treasures_

_Wonder time_

_Let me take your hand in mine_

_Time to live_

_(It's wonder time)_

_Time to give (It's wonder time)_

_Time to give (It's wonder time)_

_Time to give to wonder time!_

While Gemma and Isabel had been singing, Esteban followed them and took the time to really look around and finally saw the beauty the sea floor held.

"I guess I should've listened before." Esteban admitted, the girls were happy that he was finally enjoying himself enough to play a game with them.

Soon, they had to head back up to the surface. "It was a fun day, right Esteban?" Elena asked him, he agreed with her and said he did have fun.

Elena and her grandparent's were happy that Esteban had fun but they needed to talk to him and find out the reason for why he's acting like a father to Gemma.

However that conversation could wait for another day since no one wanted to spoil the moment as they watched Esteban carry a sleepy Gemma to bed for an afternoon nap.

**New chapter done! Sorry if it's short but I didn't know what else to put, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review but no flames! **


	5. Esteban teaches Dance Class!

**Esteban pov: **Today is Gemma's first day of school so I am going with her and Isabel.

"Why are you coming again?" Isabel asked me, I looked at her and Gemma. "So I may speak with your teacher." I replied calmly.

I mentally sighed since I've been acting like a father to Gemma lately, something Elena and our grandparents won't let go of.

We had a few more scares of Gemma almost being taken by Victor and Carla before we left Coronado and haven't figured out why.

Soon we got to the school and I went to the class room with Isabel leading the way. "There's our teacher." Isabel pointed out.

I went over to speak to Senorita Marisol while Isabel introduced Gemma to her friends Quique, Amara and Christina.

Senorita Marisol allowed me to stay for a few minutes to make sure that Gemma was settling nicely with the rest of class.

Once that I was sure Gemma would be alright, I left the class room only to bump into another teacher who was frazzled.

"Oh, good! You're here!" The teacher said to me, I was confused as to what she wanted when she took my hand and led me away.

The teacher was telling me that I had to prepare for my dance class. _"She must think I am dance teacher!" _I guessed in my mind.

She left me in the dance room and I had no choice but to get ready for the students who come to this class in an hour.

An hour later, I saw Isabel and Gemma come into the room. "What're you doing here?" Gemma asked me, I smiled at her.

"It seems that I am your dance instructor for the day." I told her, they girls smiled at each other in amusement and I smirked.

After the other kids showed up to class, I told them that we'd be doing the tango so I asked for an assistant to help me.

I didn't think anyone would want to help me until Gemma raised her hand. "I'll do it!" Gemma said with a smile, the music began.

[Play Dance with me from the Cheetah Girls 2]

[**Lyrics**]

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade away with every step you take_

_Baby, whatcha' waiting for_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul (whoa)_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold_

_Watch time fade away_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feelings real, won't let it_

_Stop, no_

[**Chorus**]

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds,_

_If I could I'd never come back down_

_Baby, let's just keep on groovin'_

_As time fades away_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feelings real, won't let it_

_Stop, no_

[**Chorus**]

_Dance with me_

_(I'm dancing with you)_

_For this moment in time_

_(My dreams have come true)_

_Dance with me_

_If for only one night_

_(Music)_

[**Chorus**]

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

[**Music fades out**]

Once the music, everyone stared at Gemma and I. "That is how you do the tango." I told the class, the kids started to clap and cheer for Gemma and I as we bowed.

"You're cousin Gemma and her Papa are amazing!" Amara told Isabel, I felt myself stiffen at those words. "Gemma isn't my cousin only Esteban is." Isabel told her.

I glanced at Gemma but she hadn't heard what Amara and Isabel had said and for that I was thankful. "Class dismissed." I said to the kids, they left the room.

After the kids left the room, I left the school and headed back to the castle so I could speak to my grandparents about the situation before it gets out of hand.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	6. A Stolen Gem!

**Third Person pov: **It's been a few days since Gemma started school and has been upset.

_"Esteban wants me to leave badly but I'm not so sure I want to go back." _Gemma thought, she was still hurt over what Esteban had said.

After Isabel and Gemma had gotten back from school that day, they had heard Esteban talking to Luisa and Francisco in the parlor.

_"Gemma has to go soon!" Esteban demanded, he was angry. "What, why?" Luisa asked him, she wanted to know why Gemma had to leave._

_"That girl is to much of a distraction for me!" Esteban replied, that was untrue. "I think there's another reason." Francisco responded._

_Gemma watched as the grown-up's argued but then she ran back to her room with tears in her eyes since she was just causing trouble._

Today however, Gemma tried to be happy since she and her class were going on a field trip to the jungle to study some rare flowers.

"Ready for today, class?" Senorita Marisol asked happily, the kids cheered then marched in single file down the trail to the flowers.

But what the class didn't know was that they were being followed by two evil jaquins and one evil coyote who the same idea.

"This is going to be amazing!" Isabel said to her friends, they were all excited to study a rare moon flower that blooms only ten years.

The only one not excited for the trip was Gemma who wasn't looking where she was going and soon got separated from her class.

When Gemma didn't hear anyone's voices, she looked up. "Great...I'm lost." Gemma mumbled grumpily, she started walking.

A little bit later, Cruz and his sister Vesita made their move as did Troyo since they tried to capture Gemma but she ducked.

"Why you little brat!" Vesita said with a growl, Gemma walked backwards. "Sorry?" Gemma asked nervously, she ran.

Cruz managed to pounce on Gemma and hold her down while Vesita and Troyo circled each other as they talked about why he was there.

"I was going to use her as bait, but I suppose the three of you will work." Troyo said with a smirk. "Yeah right!" Vesita snarled at him.

[Play Big bad Cat from Rugrats Go Wild]

_(The big bad cat's an act_

_The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Troyo**]

_Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants_

_It's just her feline arrogance_

_Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells_

_She think her litter box don't smell_

_Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat_

[**Vesita**]

_Don't go and listen to his crazy fact_

_Not gonna tell you twice_

_You better watch your back_

[**Troyo**]

_Don't go and be fooled_

_The big bad cat's an act_

_(The big bad cat's an act_

_The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Vesita**]

_I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya)_

_Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice)_

_You better watch your back (You better watch your back_

_Don't go and be fooled_

_The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Troyo**]

_What do you think?_

_You think I'm afraid of your claws?_

[**Vesita**]

_Can the old canine philosophies_

_Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas?_

_Don't push me mutt_

_I'm just not in the mood_

_You're one swipe away from becoming cat food_

[**Troyo**]

_Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat_

[**Vesita**]

_Don't go and listen to his crazy fact_

_Not gonna tell you twice_

_You better watch your back_

[**Troyo**]

_Don't go and be fooled_

_This big bad cat's an act_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

_What'd I tell you?_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Vesita**]

_I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya)_

_Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice_

_You better watch your back)_

[**Troyo**]

_Don't go and be fooled (Don't go and be fooled)_

_The big bad cat's a furball hackin'_

_Rodent snackin' act_

_That's right, an act_

[**Vesita**]

_I dare you, Troyo, to call my bluff_

[**Troyo**]

_You're a very scary putty tat_

[**Vesita**]

_You're one swipe away from becoming toast_

_Gemma get my doggie bag_

_I'm about to catch a snack_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Troyo**]

_Whoa, who cut the cheese?_

_Was that you, baby?_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

_You may wanna reexamine your diet_

[**Vesita**]

_I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya)_

_Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice)_

_You better watch your back (You better watch your back_

_Don't go and be fooled_

_The big bad cat's an act)_

[**Troyo**]

_Here I am, come get me_

_We can settle this right now, right here_

_Mano y mano, dago y cato_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

_Come on, me and you_

_(The big bad cat's an act)_

_Come on, let's go right now_

_I'll rip that fur coat off ya_

_(I thought I warned ya_

_Not gonna tell you twice)_

_And wear it, and all my coyote friends will be goin'_

_(You better watch your back)_

_"Troyo, where'd ya get that skankey cat coat?"_

_(Don't go and be fooled_

_The big bad cat's an act)_

_Hear what I'm sayin' red?_

"Forget that stupid coyote, Vesita! We have what we came for!" Cruz told his sister, she growled at Troyo one last time before leaving with Cruz and Gemma.

"Once Elena hears about this, she will not be happy." Troyo told himself, he thought it would be better to leave the scene before he got caught by some one.

As Gemma called out for help, she looked down to see her class and cried out to them. "Gemma's in trouble!" Quique told his teacher, she looked up.

Senorita Marisol told her class that they'd be returning to school early so she could contact Princess Elena and let her know what happened to Gemma.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and had to change some of the lyrics, please review and no flames! **


	7. Changing Carla's Mind!

**Gemma pov: **It's been a few days since Cruz and Vestia captured me and brought me to the Delgado's.

They've been trying to get me to use my powers against Elena and her family but I've been refusing to help them.

_"I've got a ton of injuries but I can deal with it." _I thought with a sigh, the only one who hasn't hurt me is Carla.

Speaking of which, here she comes. "My parents are leaving me in charge of you." Carla told me, I nodded to her.

Ash and Victor went into town to get more supplies and think of new ways to get me to use my powers for evil for their own gain.

Once they left, Carla got some medicine and bandages then started cleaning my injuries so they wouldn't get infected or worse.

"Why do you want me to help you?" I asked her, Carla was startled for a split second but calmed down and resumed cleaning.

"We want to rule Avalor but you need to use your powers against Elena." Carla replied, I noted the hint of sadness in her voice.

I always believed that Carla was acting evil since she was just lonely and was just being loyal to her parents since she loves them.

"You don't have to do this." I told Carla, she finished bandaging my injuries. "Yes, I do." Carla responded softly, she went outside.

I thought that Carla would be better if she stayed with Elena instead of staying with her father when Shuriki was around and I was right.

Carla and I are similar in some cases like when she watches her parents torment me since I refuse to help them and she can't stop them.

But when Carla tries to intervene, Victor yells at her and Ash ignores her just like how my Aunt would do that to me back home.

[Play Speechless full version from Aladdin]

[**Gemma**]

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away,_

_A tide that is taken' me under._

_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say,_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder._

_But I won't cry,_

_And I won't start to crumble._

_Whenever they try,_

_To shut me or cut me down,_

_I won't be silenced._

_You can't keep me quiet._

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless._

_'Cause I'll breath_

_When they try to suffocate me._

_Don'tchu underestimate me,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Written in stone ev'ry rule, ev'ry word,_

_Centuries old and unbending._

_"Stay in your place, better seen and not heard."_

_Well, now that story is ending._

_'Cause I,_

_I cannot start to crumble._

_So come on and try,_

_Try to shut me and cut me down._

_I won't be silenced._

_You can't keep me quiet._

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless,_

_Speechless!_

_Let the storm in._

_I cannot be broken._

_No, I won't live unspoken,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Try to lock me in this cage,_

_I won't just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings,_

_And watch me burn across the sky._

_Hear the echo saying_

_"I won't be silenced."_

_Though you wanna see me_

_Won't tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won't go speechless._

_Speechless!_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me._

_Don'tchu underestimate me,_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless!_

"How can you be so strong?" Carla asked me, I jumped at her voice since I hadn't known she came back inside. "I think about those who care about me." I answered her.

Carla got a thoughtful look on her face and was about to say something when she was cut off. "Give Gemma back, now!" Esteban's voice rang out, we were surprised.

Both Carla and I looked at the doorway and saw Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi and Esteban looking at Carla while Migs, Skylar and Luna kept the twins busy.

Carla looked at them and then at me. "You can have her back." Carla told Elena, she and the others were surprised but also wary of her for good reasons.

"You can change and be good." I whispered to Carla, she smiled at me as she untied the rope that was around me. "Maybe next time." Carla whispered back.

Once I was untied, I ran over to my friends but to my shock, Esteban hugged me gently and tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Esteban said to me.

I hugged him back. "I promise." I replied softly, we all took off after that and went back to palace where a doctor looked me over and put me on bed rest for awhile.

While I rested in my bed, I thought back to Carla and I knew for sure that she can change from being evil to being good, she needs help and I'll help her out.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	8. Final Battle!

**Esteban pov: **It's been five weeks since Gemma was returned to us and she's healed up nicely.

During that time, I have been talking with my Abuelos about my behavior towards Gemma and they told me what I had been dreading.

"I can't be a father to Gemma!" I said in denial, but no matter how much I tried to deny it, I couldn't help but remember everything.

Ever since Gemma has come into my life, I've felt happier with her around since she's been fun to be around just like Elena and Isabel.

Gemma is bright, cheerful and kind to everyone. "Even Carla who is evil." I muttered, before I could continue my rant the ground shook.

I raced to where the explosion came from. "What happened?" I asked Naomi, she was in the library already so she must know the answer.

"Mateo thinks he found a way to send Gemma home." Naomi told me, I felt myself turn ice cold and my heart break from the news.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked me, I ran out of the library and into the music room where Gemma was playing the piano for fun.

As I watched her play, I realized that I didn't want Gemma to return to her real home since her Aunt would just hurt her again.

"Esteban!" Elena called to me, I turned to her. "What is it?" I asked Elena, she told me that the Delgados were on their way.

I told her to get Mateo while I summoned the guards to help fight along with the Jaquins that were ready to help stop them.

Before we could move, Gemma called out to us. "I want to help." Gemma told us, we tried to protest but Gemma won against us.

"We must make sure that Ash and Victor don't get Gemma." I whispered to Elena, she agreed to that since Gemma was their target.

Soon the guards and Jaquins took off with Elena and Skylar at the lead so we could meet the Delgados half-way in the final fight.

But, we were surprised to see that Ash and Victor had an army of they're own. "What are those?!" Gabe asked in shock.

"Golems!" Gemma answered in awe, she told us that they must've made an army of golems to aid them in the battle.

"Give us the girl and surrender!" Ash yelled out, she's mad if she thinks I'll hand over my daughter. "Never!" I sneered at her.

The battle begun but we were not doing so well since the golems were a lot stronger and tougher for the guards to defeat.

"Gemma! You know what to do!" Carla shouted to Gemma, I turned and saw them together. "Right!" Gemma replied to her.

Gemma's pearl in her necklace changed into a microphone but then changed into some kind of crescent moon wand for some reason.

A bright glow came from the wand and while that happened, Gemma's dress changed into a white flowing princess dress.

[Play Power of Love from Sailor Moon]

[**Gemma**]

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone_

_Before the battles begun_

_But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_Power of love_

Carla nodded to me and we both walked over to Gemma and put our hands on the crescent moon wand to help increase it's power by thinking of love.

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows from your heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

Elena, Isabel, our Abuelos, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo came over and put their hands on the wand then thought about love which made everyone on our side do the same.

[**Gemma and friends**]

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love (the power of love)_

_Power of love_

[**Guitar Solo**]

[**Gemma and friends**]

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love,_

_In the power of love,_

_In the power of love!_

When the glow of Gemma's wand stopped we all looked at Ash and Victor. "What have you done?!" Ash asked Gemma, she smiled calmly at the older Delgados.

"Your magic has been taken from you." Gemma replied to her, they were outraged to hear that. "Carla! Why did you help them?!" Victor asked his daughter.

"Because, Gemma was right." Carla replied to him, she explained that Gemma was right about her being evil just to be loyal to her parents but it's not what she wanted.

"What do you want then?" I asked her, Carla looked at Gemma, who in turn smiled back. "I want to be good." Carla replied happily, Gemma hugged Carla gently.

"You are good." Gemma told her softly, I looked at Elena and her friends. "We'll give you one more chance but you better behave." Elena told Carla, she smiled.

As Victor and Ash were taken to prison, the Jaquins took Cruz and Vestia back to their realm so their king could deal with them for betraying everyone.

"I'll look after Carla along with Gemma." I told Elena, she was surprised but agreed, now we only have to see if Gemma wants to stay to return to her home.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	9. Gemma and Esteban's Choice

**Third Person pov: **Now that Ash and Victor have put in prison, there was one thing left to do.

Mateo used his magic to open a portal that showed a bedroom. "That's my room!" Gemma said happily, she ran into the portal.

"Gemma!" Esteban called out, he and the others ran after her. "Whoa." Naomi said in awe, they looked around Gemma's room.

Everything they saw in the bedroom made Elena, her friends and family realize that Gemma is not only from the future but another world.

"So this explains why we couldn't find Costa Luna." Isabel remarked, Gemma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Gemma replied with a smile.

Elena and Isabel had gone through every map the castle had but they could never find the kingdom of Costa Luna anywhere on them.

Just then everyone heard footsteps coming towards the room. "What's all that noise?!" Casey shouted out, Gemma got scared.

"It's just the movie I'm watching!" Gemma shouted back, Casey growled and told Gemma to keep the noise down or else.

"That's your Aunt?" Carla asked softly, she didn't like that Gemma's Aunt was mean being to her. "Yes, sadly." Gemma responded.

Esteban realized that Casey hadn't known that Gemma was missing and that she wasn't concerned for her own niece which angered him.

"Gemma, I think you should stay with us." Esteban told Gemma, everyone looked at him in shock. "Why?" Gemma asked him.

Carla stepped in. "Because, like me, you need someone who will care about you." Carla explained, Esteban smiled at Carla's reason.

Gemma thought about all the fun she's had with everyone in Avalor and knew that no one here would miss her if she left once more.

"I want to stay in Avalor." Gemma told everyone, they were happy. "Then let's go home." Luisa said with a smile, Gemma was happy.

Everyone helped Gemma get the things she wanted to take back to Avalor, mostly it was her books and toys that she took with her.

Once back in the castle, Mateo closed the portal then went to help set up Gemma's things in her new bedroom along with Carla's new room.

After that, it was decided that Esteban would adopt both Gemma and Carla so they'd officially be his daughters and part of the family for real.

Esteban was really happy that both girls would be his daughters and promised to take care of them, soon a party started with Gemma singing.

[Play Proud Corazon from COCO]

[**Gemma**]

_Say that I'm crazy_

_Or call me a fool_

_But last night it seemed_

_That I dreamed about you_

_When I opened my mouth_

_What came out was a song_

_And you knew every word_

_And we all sang along_

_To a melody played_

_On the strings of our souls_

_And a rhythm that rattled us_

_Down to the bone_

_Our love for each other_

_Will live on forever_

_In every beat_

_Of my proud Corazon_

_Our love for each other_

_Will live on forever_

_In every beat_

_Of my proud Corazon_

_Ay mi familia! (Ay mi familia!)_

_Oiga mi gente!_

_Canten a coro!_

_Let it be known (Oiga mi gente!)_

_Our love for each other (Ay mi familia!)_

_Will live on forever_

_In every beat_

_Of my proud Corazon (Proud Corazon!)_

_Ay mi familia! (Ay mi familia! Ay mi familia!)_

_Oiga mi gente!_

_Canten a coro!_

_Let it be known (Oiga mi gente!)_

_Our love for each other (Ay mi familia! Ay mi familia!)_

_Will live on forever_

_In every beat_

_Of my proud Corazon!_

After the song was over, everyone was happy that Gemma and Carla were staying in Avalor as Esteban's daughters and the two girls went to the gardens to talk.

"So after everything that's happened to us, ever think this would be the outcome?" Gemma asked Carla, her new big sister smiled at her after a moment.

"Not really. I'm just happy to have a family who will love me." Carla replied honestly, both girls suffered from the pain of loss and loneliness for years.

But in the end, they now have new reasons to be happy. "I love our new family and I love you sis." Gemma and Carla said at the same time, they laughed.

Soon they were joined by Esteban, their new father and life couldn't be better for the new family since they would live happily ever after forever more.

**Last Chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, please review but no flames! **


End file.
